LA GUERRA PRIVADA DE NEHELLENIA
by MexEmperorRamsesII
Summary: Producciones Ramses II Presenta: 500 años después de su ultima derrota, Nehellenia, la reina de los vampiros ha renacido, con sed de sangre y venganza en contra de Latveria: Esta es la historia de como el oscuro intelecto del Dr Doom intenta salvar su feudo, a costa de ciertos personajes peculiares. [X-Over AU Marvel/Sailor Moon] [SPIN-OFF]
1. In the darkest night

LA GUERRA PRIVADA DE NEHELENIA

Una historia de; Ramsés II.

México, septiembre 2013.

Capitulo 1: _In __the__darkest__ night._

DISCLAIMER: Iván Koslov/Sputnik, es un personaje (OC) Original, por lo que me pertenece.

Ami Mizuno/Dark Mercury Pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Bulleta Bonnie Hood Pertenece a Capcom.

Simon Petrikov Pertenece a Pendleton Ward/Cartoon Network.

El resto de los personajes Pertenecen a Marvel Comics.

ADVERTENCIA: En la siguiente historia habrá mutilaciones, y algunas escenas violentas explicitas, se recomienda discreción.

"El Señor es mi pastor, nada me falta.

En prados de hierba fresca me hace descansar […],

Aunque pase por el Valle de la Muerte no temeré ningún mal, porque Tú estarás conmigo; tu vara y tu bastón me dan seguridad."

_Salmo 23, 1-4._

Castillo Von Doom Latveria.

12:00 Am

En una noche oscura y fría de octubre, en el sombrío país de Latveria, la luna estaba a pocos días para la aparición de la siguiente luna llena, y, por primera vez en su vida, Victor Von Doom estaba inquieto, lo cual era inusual en su fría conducta. Doom Sabe perfectamente que esa inquietud no era gratuita, debido a una siniestra profecía sobre el futuro de su propio reino. Aquel temido augurio del futuro para algunos solo era una parte del folclor latveriano, y para otros una advertencia a los antiguos gobernantes latverianos ajenos al ascenso al poder de Von Doom.

— ¡Esto es desesperante!— Exclamó el soberano latveriano, ante la tardanza de sus consejeros y al llegar estos ante su presencia en la sala de audiencias del castillo, vector les preguntó — ¿Tienen nueva información sobre la profecía?— ante aquella pregunta, el líder de aquel sequito, solo contestó con temor — ¡Lo sentimos, Su Excelencia! Pero no tenemos nuevos datos que puedan confirmar la veracidad de la existencia del pueblo vampírico— la respuesta de aquellos eruditos, solo enfureció más al tirano, quien gritó — ¡Imbéciles! ¿Cómo se atreven a justificar su pertenencia a la clase intelectual?— y agrego con un tono serio —¡Simon Petrikov es un verdadero intelectual! ¡Él encontró la evidencia de la existencia de los Vampiros en Latveria!—en aquel momento, Doom hace pasar a aquel joven erudito de aspecto y ropa sencilla de casi 25 años de edad, Doctor experto en historia y mitología antigua, Simon Petrikov, alias: _Ice King,_ quien estaba acompañado por un espécimen vampírico de aspecto femenino, custodiado por varios doombots, para el asombro del sequito de eruditos.

En ese momento el doctor Petrikov toma la palabra —Buenas noches, les presento evidencia de que los vampyrs han habitado estas tierras por siglos, ¡Y son responsables de una serie de desapariciones misteriosas e innumerables crímenes en contra de los humanos a lo largo de la frontera, rumano-latveriana, desde hace décadas!— Afirmó con preocupación el Doctor Petrikov, quien solo observa a aquella criatura, que cuenta con el típico aspecto del vampiro de los Balcanes: delgada, con una tez palidecida, y de aspecto frágil —la vampyr aquí presente, fue víctima de un ataque reciente— Aclaró Von Doom quien, en el acto, liberó a la vampyr, quien atacó rápidamente a gran parte de aquel sequito de eruditos, matando a la mayoría de ellos, dejando unos pocos sobrevivientes, antes que Doom le disparase a aquella criatura un haz de luz solar creado por una pistola de rayos fotónicos.

—Solo hay tres formas de matar a los vampyr: Luz solar, balas y armas de plata, y con objetos mágicos-Religiosos— Señaló Petrikov a los asustados sobrevivientes, mientras que los Doombots incineraban los cadáveres de las víctimas de la vampyr y se encargaban de lidiar con los restos de la criatura, al tiempo que Petrikov escuchaba a algunos sobrevivientes relatar algunas historias sobre vampyrs en la región de la cordillera de Transilvania.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Petrikov hablaba con sus camaradas eruditos sobrevivientes de aquella crisis, que llega una mujer con implantes robóticos en varias partes del cuerpo y con una túnica que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, a excepción de la cabeza: era Lucia von Bardas, mano derecha de Von Doom, entrando a la sala de audiencias

—Amo Von Doom, tengo noticias importantes: sus "invitadas" han llegado— En ese momento, Victor toma asiento en el trono de Latveria en la parte central de la sala de Audiencias, flanqueado por sus dos colaboradores más cercanos —Petrikov y Von Bardas— en el momento que los eruditos sobrevivientes se retiraban del lugar. En ese momento, dos jóvenes chicas entraron en aquella oscura sala de audiencias. La primera de ellas es una rubia de ojos azules, con una estatura relativamente baja, con facciones finas e infantiles. Ella vestía un camisón blanco con una falda roja y una capucha de color carmesí, su nombre era Bonnie Von Hood, también conocida como Bulleta Bonnie Hood. La segunda muchacha de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color de tez blanca, con una tiara dorada y aretes de estrella llevaba puesto un Sailor fuku de colores azul blanco y negro, guantes y botas de colores negro y azul, respectivamente. El nombre que le dieron fue Mizuno Ami, pero su nombre mutante es Dark Mercury.

Al entrar en el salón de audiencias, Doom las recibe sentado desde su trono, rodeado por Petrikov y Von Bardas, — ¡Sean Bienvenidas de nueva cuenta a mi castillo!— Exclamó el dictador a sus invitadas quienes se inclinaron de mala gana en señal de respeto ante el monarca latveriano. En ese momento Bulleta tomó la palabra tomo la palabra primero — ¡No sé cual sea tu plan! Pero si quieres que haga cualquier trabajo para ti: ¡Aleja a esa basura mutante de mí presencia!— Exclamó señalado a Dark Mercury, quien ofendida por el comentario contestó —La única escoria que está presente ¡Eres tú, remedo de caperuza Roja!— pero antes que este altercado se saliera de control, Doom intervino. — ¡Silencio! ¡No permitiré que peleen ante mi presencia!— está sola exclamación hizo detener todo intento de pelea, siquiera antes que esta empezara, para el asombro de los latverianos.

Bulleta solo se quedó en silencio viendo con rencor a la mutante, pues el solo hecho de tenerla cerca de ella era inaceptable, puesto que solía referirse a ellos, como "basura genética". Por su parte, Mizuno no prestaba mucha atención a los insultos de la germana, de quien prometió encargarse luego de eliminar a su objetivo principal: el propio Doctor Doom, su principal enemigo, a quien culpa de arruinarle la vida, pero en ese momento, ella se percató de la presencia de su antiguo colega, el Doctor Simon Petrikov a quien conoció hace varios años en un torneo de ajedrez en Paris, puesto que ambos también son ajedrecistas.

—_Simon ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—_ se preguntó la mutante pero antes, Von Doom inicio la audiencia —Las he citado en mi castillo, señoritas por un asunto que les compete indirectamente: mi nación, Latveria, se encuentra en peligro; no por la amenaza externa de occidente, sino por una amenaza "interna"— explica el tirano enmascarado quien cede la palabra a Lucia Von Bardas:

—Desde hace algunos años, en la región separatista de Symkaria cerca de la frontera rumana han ocurrido una serie de desapariciones y homicidios los cuales han crecido en los últimos meses, sumiendo a la región en la anarquía— en ese momento, Simon toma la palabra, no sin antes aclarar la garganta —hace seis meses, con la ayuda y el patrocinio de Su Excelencia Von Doom, logramos dar con la razón y los responsables de estos horribles crímenes: ¡OBSERVAD!— en ese momento, Petrikov toma la cabeza cercenada de la vampyr, que momentos antes había caído abatida por las armas de Doom. Aquella demostración grotesca impresionó a ambas mercenarias: por un lado Bulleta no paraba de vomitar, debido a un fuerte dolor estomacal, mientras que Ami se acerco lentamente hacia Simon y miró con curiosidad y un poco de asco aquella cabeza, poniendo su vista en los enormes colmillos de aquel monstruo.

—No puede ser, ¿Acaso es una vampira?— Preguntó sosteniendo la cabeza con ambas manos la mutante, para asombro de Von Bardas, mientras que Bulleta sigue vomitando en un rincón ante la cara de repugnancia de Doom. —Mizuno ¡Haznos un favor a todos y devuelve esa maldita cabeza!— exclamó la rubia antes de seguir vomitando, pero antes de devolverla, Mizuno notó su frescura, y al regresarla solo preguntó — ¿Entonces encontraste a esta criatura en la frontera con Rumania?— y Simon asintió tomando la cabeza vampyr y en el acto comentó —Para ser más exactos, de la región de los Alpes transilvanos, _Froilán_ Mizuno— aclaro antes de guardarla.

En ese Momento, el dictador de Latveria intervino —Damas, ustedes dos me han servido a mí, y por tanto a la soberana nación de Latveria, al igual que mis socios Petrikov y Von Bardas, cosa que agradezco— e hizo una breve pausa —Sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos, ustedes desean más que nada su libertad, y romper todo vinculo conmigo; por lo cual esta es la misión más peligrosa y por lo tanto la última misión que harán para mí, y Latveria— Doom guardó silencio mientras que la chica latveriana toma la palabra para explicar los detalles del plan —Esta es su misión: nosotros cinco iremos a la región de Symkaria y una vez allí iniciaremos nuestra búsqueda e investigación, si encontramos algún rastro del pueblo vampyr activaremos la segunda fase: la búsqueda y destrucción de sus asentamientos así cuanto vampiro nos encontremos, con la ayuda de los Doombots— dijo esto con una neutralidad que estremeció a Mizuno y a Petrikov y que desespero a Bulleta y a Von Doom.

Sin embargo, Bulleta interrumpe con negación — ¡Que decepción, Von Bardas! Ese plan ya lo has probado hace tiempo, y sabes mejor que nadie que para ejecutarlo, se necesita de una carnada para el trabajo de ubicación y sabotaje, ¿Acaso tienes a alguien en mente, Von Doom?— A lo que el soberano simplemente contestó en tono burlón —De hecho, mi querido dolor de cabeza, para tu sorpresa la carnada está por llegar e n cualquier momento— En ese momento dos Doombots se estrellaron con las ventanas del auditorio de forma violenta, seguidos de un individuo que inmediatamente es reconocido por Bulleta — _¡No puede ser! ¿Qué haces aquí?_— se preguntó la alemana sorprendida de la presencia de su peor pesadilla: un soldado ruso vestido con un uniforme similar al del ejército rojo, botas negras, gabardina militar invernal y ushanka negra con el emblema de la águila bicéfala rusa con una estrella roja en un segundo plano, de piel de oso, y guantes negros de piel sintética. Su cara estaba cubierta con una bufanda de color rojinegra, quien además cuenta con poderes mutantes, llamado por sus padres como Ivanovich Koslov, mejor conocido como…

— ¡SPUTNIK!— Exclamó la rubia al mismo tiempo que se lanza al ataque sobre el soldado ruso, quien le observa atentamente con sus ojos de color café con un semblante del tipo asiático e inmediatamente lanza una llamarada que la cazadora germana apenas esquiva solo para iniciar el combate mano a mano, mientras Bulleta se prepara para atacar — ¡Espero que te gusten las manzanas, Koslov!—Exclamó la rubia al arrojar una bomba en forma de manzana, la cual fue desviada por una patada por el mutante fura de la sala de audiencias, explotando afuera — ¿es todo lo mejor que tienes? ¡Eres demasiado predecible, Bonnie!— dijo en mutante en alemán con un fuerte acento ruso lanzando una bola piroplásmica hacia su enemiga, quien vuelve a esquivar el ataque.

En tanto, Lucia Von Bardas iba a intervenir esta pelea, pero antes su monarca le advirtió — ¡Espera! Deja que Mizuno se encargue del asunto— y en ese momento, se dirige a _Dark Mercury _—deja que se peleen un rato y cuando Sputnik este por vencerla, detén esta pelea, quiero ver las habilidades de nuestro invitado— le ordenó a la mutante mientras que casi de inmediato se une a la pelea, para el asombro de los latverianos — ¿Qué clase de cretino eres?— le preguntó molesta Mizuno al ruso, quien le ordenó de forma tajante — ¡No intervengas en esta pelea! ¡Bulleta debe morir!— ante aquella orden, la mutante, molesta, no tuvo otro remedio que lanzar rayos congelantes en su contra, pero el siberiano logra esquivarlos sin mucha dificultad — ¿Podrías quedarte quieto un momento? ¡Maldito demente!— grito con furia _Dark Mercury_, a su colega ruso quien seguía peleando persiguiendo a Bulleta por los alrededores de la sala de audiencias, esquivando sus rayos congelantes y los petardos de la rubia alemana, pero luego de un rato logra alcanzar a Bulleta, sujetándola del cuello — ¡Aquí la única demente que veo es la malnacida de porra que tengo a mi lado!— pero en ese momento ella expreso con miedo e ira — ¡Hijo de la gran Puerca!— Justo al momento de terminar de insultar a su enemigo, _Sputnik_ le dio tremendo rodillazo en el estomago a la rubia psicótica, noqueándola al instante.

—Es decepcionante, esperaba más de Bulleta— siseo Doom al ver que tan fácil fue derrotada su mercenaria —Por otro lado, es gratificante ver sus capacidades en otras cosas que no sean mis Doombots, _Herr__ Koslov_— Comentó Von Doom luego de la victoria de _"El Guardián de Belgrado",_ quien solo volteó con extrañeza sin decir una sola palabra y viendo de forma inconsciente a su enemiga solo comentó — ¡Solo vengo por ella, Von Doom! No quiero tener ningún problema contigo, déjame llevármela y no me volverás a ver en Latveria!— explicó serenamente el capitán Koslov, pese a toda la tensión generada del momento.

Sin embargo, el soberano de latveria al ver la destreza de combate del mutante ruso, además de estar interesado en probar las habilidades de su mejor mercenaria por lo cual le propuso una oferta difícil de rechazar — _¡Továrishch Sputnik!_ Tengo un negocio que proponerte, el cual a largo plazo nos beneficiara a ambos, ¿Qué piensas?— El ruso simplemente volteo intrigado hacia el trono del dictador en completo silencio pero expectante y su lenguaje corporal en completa calma

—Tomaré tu silencio como un sí: Por mucho tiempo ese dolor de cabeza compacto ha complicado mis planes de conquista, pese a sus cuestionables resultados, aun debo de pagar sus honorarios. Pero en vista que derrotaste fácilmente a tu enemiga, permitiré que te marches de mis territorios con ella; sin represalias— hizo una breve pausa y continuó —A cambio, debes de derrotar en un combate justo mutante vs mutante. ¿Qué decides _Herr__ Koslov_?— luego de dar su oferta, espera con paciencia la decisión del joven ruso, quien estaba analizando todas las opciones y escenarios posibles a su alcance, por lo cual, preguntó con prudencia — ¿Y si decido, hipotéticamente, rechazar tu oferta supongo que vas a perseguirme y capturarme con toda tu tecnología y robots a tu disposición, Verdad?— a lo que el dictador Von Doom comento con seriedad

—No tienes idea muchacho— contestó con malicia, por lo cual, el mutante hizo otra pregunta — ¿Cuáles son las condiciones del trato y del combate?— En ese momento Von bardas se acerca al mutante tomando la palabra — ¡Será una pelea a un solo asalto sin límite de tiempo y sin armas de fuego, pueden usar cualquier tipo de técnica o poder mutante, a excepción de la telepatía o poderes psíquicos semejantes, fuera de esto, todo está permitido ¡Incluso matar al oponente! ¡El primero en noquear, someter, rendir o asesinar a su enemigo, gana el combate!— luego de la explicación de su asistente, Von Doom le preguntó — ¿Estás de acuerdo con los términos y condiciones del combate? Si ganas, te irás con Bulleta, si pierdes, y logras sobrevivir, harás un pequeño favor a Latveria, ¿Qué decides?— Preguntó el monarca con seriedad al mutante, quien estaba completamente quieto por algunos momentos; sabía perfectamente que se encontraba en una situación de riesgo: por un lado no podía escapar sin delatarse o salir en una sola pieza, por otro lado, Doom le ofrece de manera tramposa la oportunidad perfecta de salir con seguridad de Latveria con Bulleta en su poder, sabiendo perfectamente que podría tratarse de una trampa.

— ¡Muy bien! Acepto tus términos y condiciones, Von Doom, ¿Pero quién será mi oponente?— preguntó con seriedad Ivanovich observando a Von Bardas, pero Mizuno solamente exclamó — ¡De hecho, yo seré tu rival, forastero! ¡Soy Dark Mercury! ¡Y voy a patear tu trasero en el nombre de la ciencia!— Exclamó con orgullo ante la atónita mirada del soldado ruso, quien al ver esa presentación solo pudo pensar — _¡Madre de Dios! ¿En donde fui a caer?—_ y en ese momento solo arqueo una de sus cejas con extrañeza.

Mientras tanto, en las profundidades de los oscuros bosques de coníferas de la frontera rumana-latveriana en los Alpes transilvánicos, cerca de la región separatista de Symkaria, una oscura tormenta azota a la región en forma de relámpagos y truenos, esparciendo el terror entre los habitantes de las aldeas. El origen de esa tormenta es un viejo castillo aparentemente abandonado de estilo gótico, adornado con monstruosas gárgolas de piedra en las cornisas de las torres; el interior del siniestro castillo estaba compuesto por una planta cuadricular flanqueada en cada esquina por cuatro torres de casi veinte metros de alto, con fuertes murallas de casi 10 metros de largo y dos metros de grosor. En el centro del interior de aquella fortaleza estaba el palacio de los Vampyr, el cual estaba compuesto por varias habitaciones, un laboratorio alquimista, biblioteca, e incluso unas mazmorras en el sótano. Pero la más importante de aquellas habitaciones era sin duda, la sala de los espejos, llamada así por su enorme colección de espejos gigantes de diversas épocas. En esta misteriosa sala, ha dormido la reina de los vampiros, luego que fuese derrotada por un puñado de paladines la última vez que intentó conquistar la región de los Balcanes, aguardando desde hace casi quinientos años esperando el nuevo ciclo de la Dead Moon.

Hasta ahora…

_**[CONTINUARA…]**_


	2. Desayuno y audiencia Latveriano

LA GUERRA PRIVADA DE NEHELENIA

Una historia de; Ramsés II.

México, septiembre 2013.

CAPITULO 2: _Desayuno y audiencia en Latveria._

DISCLAIMER: Iván Koslov/Sputnik, es un personaje (OC) Original, por lo que me pertenece.

Ami Mizuno/Dark Mercury Pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Bulleta Bonnie Hood Pertenece a Capcom.

Simon Petrikov Pertenece a Pendleton Ward/Cartoon Network.

Alucard pertenece a Konami.

El resto de los personajes pertenecen a Marvel Comics.

Del diario del capitán Ivanovich Koslov:

Castillo Von Doom, Latveria.

15/octubre/200X

"Me encuentro pasando la noche dentro del castillo Von Doom, preparándome para mi mayor reto desde que estuve en la guerra de los Balcanes: pelear contra una colega mutante conocida como _Dark Mercury,_ campeona de Latveria, o ser perseguido por la flota entera de Doombots. En otras palabras, me encuentro en la boca del lobo…"

"Cada momento en el que sigo en este frio castillo, perdiendo el tiempo en ser un subordinado de Doom, siento que estoy siendo utilizado por el dictador; no por nada, a cambio de la cabeza de Bulleta, arregló una pelea conmigo y aquella mutante para probar mis habilidades de combate, sin entender completamente las oscuras intenciones que esconde el soberano latveriano."

"Pero si de algo puedo estar completamente seguro, es que no tengo muchas posibilidades de salir con Bulleta por mis propios medios, por lo cual me enfrentaré con una de mis semejantes en las próximas horas, por lo que deberé prepararme a fondo, sin dejar nada al azar en esta importante y decisiva pelea."

Latveria, Castillo Von Doom.

16/octubre/200X, 9:45 AM

Era una mañana gris y nublada en la las afueras de Doomstadt, la capital de Latveria, donde se encuentra el castillo Von Doom, sede del poder Latveriano, el ejército y las fuerzas armadas y hogar de Victor Von Doom y de su reducido grupo de colaboradores, además de ser el laboratorio donde el dictador crea a sus devastadores Doombots, maquinas que están a cargo de mantener el orden dentro del reino del subyugado país.

Ese día frio y nublado en particular, había hecho estragos en las húmedas habitaciones de aquel castillo, volviéndolas más frías de lo que ya eran, especialmente las habitaciones de los huéspedes, donde los tres subalternos del dictador: en primer lugar, _Sputnik_ al darse cuenta de aquella situación despertó con la intención de prender un fogata en el castillo, sabiendo que eso además de estar prohibido, era una idea no viable por la humedad. En lugar de eso, decidió hacer unas antorchas con pedazos de tela podrida que antes eran sabanas, sabiendo bien que estas antorchar si bien no podrían darle mucho calor, al menos tendría iluminación, algo que no se contaba en las mazmorras del castillo.

Por otra parte, el estado de las habitaciones de Bulleta y Ami eran relativamente mejores comparadas con las de _Sputnik_, sin embargo, tampoco eran la gran cosa, especialmente por el frio; Ami ya estaba acostumbrada al frio desde que empezó a desarrollar sus poderes mutantes para adaptarse a la situación. Sin embargo, Bulleta tenía una ventaja: su habitación estaba junto a los hornos de la cocina, lo cual le proporcionaba calor, apenas el suficiente para no resfriarse.

En aquella fría mañana latveriana, los tres subordinados de Von Doom despertaron con algo de frio y flojera, especialmente Bulleta, quien amanece furiosa por no tener un modo de calentarse además del calor de los hornos de la cocina del sombrío castillo, sintiéndose afortunada de no haber pescado un resfriado la noche anterior. — ¡Maldito Von Doom! ¡Le he dicho miles de veces que instale un sistema de calefacción en este castillo de porra!— exclamó la germana enojada, por lo que tuvo que darse un regaderázo caliente. Al salir del baño se cubrió con una bata blanca, y fue directo al espejo contemplando su rostro: solo observó su cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, sus grandes ojos de azulados opacados y sus cabellos dorados mojados por el agua, y finalmente su mirada se posiciono en su boca cuando intentó sonreír como cuando era niña, solo logrando sacar una sonrisa psicópata, tan siniestra que por un momento la estremeció, casi al borde del llanto.

Mientras tanto, _Dark Mercury_ se levantó más tarde, puesto que se estaba preparando para su batalla contra Iván Koslov, por lo cual lo primero que hizo al despertarse es tomar una ligera ducha, antes que se acabase el agua caliente. — _¡No de nuevo! ¡Bonnie volvió a ganarme el regaderázo de agua caliente!—_ pensó al sentir el agua helada, —_No cabe duda que esa pequeña cretina tiene un pacto con Von Doom—_ pensó de mala gana la mutante teniendo que tomar un baño de agua tibia, lo cual no era mucho problema para ella, quien podía controlar la temperatura del agua a su alrededor —Bueno, será mejor apurarme, o esos dos holgazanes me ganaran el desayuno— se dijo Mizuno al salir de la ducha matutina.

Finalmente, Sputnik luego de levantarse tuvo que bañarse con agua fría, mas ya estaba acostumbrado a esa temperatura, después de todo, gran parte de su vida tuvo que soportar el frio penetrante de las aguas heladas de la Rusia invernal de Moscú. Aunque eso no significaba que le gustase por completo — _¡Ratas! ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que tocar el agua helada?_— Pensó lamentándose el ruso al salir luego de terminar de bañarse. — ¡Por Iván el Terrible! Si no me apresuro, ¡Bulleta va tragarse la comida!— En ese momento, el mutante ruso tomó unos pantalones y una camisa, y rápidamente se cambio para ir a la cocina del castillo, el lugar donde los tres subordinados del soberano de Latveria deberán de tomar el desayuno, mientras que Von Doom, Petrikov y Von Bardas, desayunan en el comedor principal del castillo.

En ese momento, los dos mutantes se encuentran en los pasillos del castillo, rumbo a la cocina —Buenos días Ami san— saludo Iván a la nipona, en japonés, algo que dejo sorprendida a aquella joven doctora — ¿Cómo rayos tu japonés es tan bueno?— le cuestiono al ruso quien simplemente se toco la sien con su dedo índice de su mano izquierda —Descuida, _una chica de Osaka_ me enseño japonés en menos de diez días— le contestó de forma burlona, lo que exaspero a Mizuno —Olvídalo, mejor vamos a comer antes que esa cretina llegue a la cocina— ese comentario logro sacarle una leve sonrisa a Iván, quien vio de reojo a Mizuno: en ese momento, llevaba puesto una falda de mezclilla y una bata de laboratorio de color blanco además de una gafas de armazón delgado y un cuaderno de color negro. Algo que le llamó la atención al ruso y le intrigó.

De repente, ambos mutantes vieron con desprecio a la demente rubia, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y cargando su canasto lleno de armas, granadas cuchillos y municiones disfrazados de comida —_Guten Morgen, herr Koslov, Froilán Mizuno_— Saludo amablemente Bonnie en un formal alemán, haciendo una leve reverencia hacia los dos mutantes, algo que extraño a Ami, puesto que en todo lo que conocía a la germana, ella había sido demasiado hostil incluso siendo amenazada de muerte por parte de ella —_Guten morgen, Froilán Von Hood—_ Saludo seriamente _Sputnik _a la rubia algo que sorprendió aun más a la nipona: ahora le quedaba claro que aquel singular dueto tenía una historia que quiere escuchar, tanto por morbo o por simple curiosidad.

—Muy bien, ¿De dónde viene tanta formalidad, _ Herr Koslov_?— le pregunto bastante molesta Ami a Iván —Es una larga historia, que inicia en un pequeño pueblo en Serbia ¿No es así, _mein_ _herr Sputnik?_— le comentó la alemana a Koslov de forma que logró incomodarlo, incluso este llego a ruborizarse un poco, debido a la repentina indirecta de su vieja enemiga. Ami notó esto y decidió ignorar aquel comentario, pero consciente que Bulleta estaba intentado provocar a Iván, estaba en sus manos calmar la situación — ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí, _Sputnik!_ ¡Una mala imitación de caperucita roja!— comentó con burla _Dark Mercury_ al soviético, quien solamente se queda observando a la chica germana —No sé cual sea tu juego pequeña cretina, pero puede esperar un poco más— comento Iván a la germana quien había cambiado su semblante amable a uno más oscuro, serio y casi psicótico —Eso lo veremos, mi querido _Vasha— _le contesto la rubia demente antes que los tres aludidos llegasen al mismo tiempo a la cocina del castillo.

Al llegar a la cocina, Bulleta contempla una idea maliciosa, para aprovechar la rivalidad de los mutantes para su beneficio —Por cierto, hoy es el día en el que deciden quien tendrá mi cabeza, ¿Verdad?— pero fue ignorada cabalmente por los mutantes, quienes se sentaron juntos a desayunar: mientras Ami eligió un tazón de frutas con miel y granola con una taza de té verde, su colega ruso eligió un desayuno con huevos, tocino, pan tostado con crema de cacahuate y una taza de cappuccino con crema, dejándole a Bulleta la tercera opción —¿Cereal infantil con fresas y jugo de manzana?— dijeron al uníoslo ambos mutantes mientras que Bonnie disfrutaba aquel cereal —¿Algún problema?— Preguntó molesta la rubia psicótica a dúo mutante, siendo ignorada por ambos.

— ¿Por qué debemos tenerlo? ¡Tú eres la chicha del cereal! — contestó Sputnik tranquilamente; tanto él como Ami siguen ignorándola, pero la rubia no se rinde, así que vuelve a insistir en el tema —Como sea, deberían prepararse para pelear por quien se queda con mi cabeza— ese comentario fue difícil de ignorar por parte de los mutantes, quienes se quedaron viendo entre ellos, pues Ami e Iván estaban sentados juntos — ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¡Explícate ahora!— Pregunto incomoda la nipona, lo cual hizo surgir una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro de la germana —Muy bien, les propongo una oferta: quien gane el duelo de hoy, tendrá el privilegio de matarme, ¿Qué les parece?— propuso Bulleta sonriendo descaradamente.

Pero los mutantes ya le tomaron la medida a la mercenaria alemana: pese a los motivos y las intenciones que tiene _Sputnik_ contra Bulleta_,_ Ami también tiene cuentas que arreglar con ella. Sin embargo, Mizuno tiene un objetivo más claro para un ajuste de cuentas: el mismo Doctor Doom, a quien culpa de todas las desgracias que le han ocurrido en los últimos cinco años de su vida. —Muy bien Bulleta, ¿Cual es el truco?— pregunto Iván intrigado, lo cual sorprendió a Ami — ¿_En serio lo estas considerando?—_ pensó ella al ver las intenciones de Koslov en sus palabras —No es nada complicado: si por mi fuera, les pediría la cabeza de su rival en bandeja de plata, pero Doom los necesita para cumplir un peor destino, por lo que quien sobreviva a estas semanas en Latveria, podrá tener el privilegio de matarme— tras decir esto, la rubia empezó a comer su cereal de hojuelas de maíz con leche y fresas, acompañado con jugo de manzana.

En ese momento, el ruso guarda silencio, mientras degusta un poco de tocino, mientras que Ami hace lo propio con el tazón de frutas, ambos meditaron un buen rato sobre aquella oferta, hasta que él decidió hablar — Por cierto, no me he presentado formalmente, Soy _Sputnik, _pero puedes llamarme Iván— dijo finalmente a Mizuno, quien le contestó —deberías tener cuidado al dar tu nombre real _Sputnik_, o mejor dicho Iván Koslov, pero fue un buen detalle; si quieres, llámame Ami, pero no te acostumbres— advirtió la joven Mizuno seriamente, y dando un sorbo a su taza de té verde. — ¿Y como una joven mutante como tú, llegó a un lugar tan deprimente como lo es Latveria?— Le pregunto a ella, quien simplemente contestó —es una larga historia, _Sputnik sempai,_ no creo que te interese— le contesto al chico con indiferencia, quien noto aquella indiferencia se convertía en molestia, así que luego de un incomodo silencio, _Vasha_ respondió —Bueno, igual quiero conocer esa historia si no te molesta, _Továrishch_ Mizuno— En ese momento, ella simplemente atinó a contestar aquella incomoda petición —Solo te lo diré una vez, así que quiero que pongas atención: estoy en Latveria para saldar cuentas con Victor Von Doom— contesto finalmente _Dark Mercury._

Al escuchar la declaración temeraria de la mutante nipona, _Sputnik _no sabía que pensar sobre aquella actitud; si considerarla muy valiente o completamente suicida; él estaba consciente que Von Doom es uno de los más buscados por S.H.I.E.L.D. Enemigo de los Avengers y la familia Richards, y que convirtió a una de las naciones más pobres y atrasadas del mundo en una superpotencia y un baluarte de las ciencias en tan solo unas décadas. Por lo cual debía cuidar lo que ella hablaba, especialmente si te encuentras en el castillo Von Doom, por lo cual, Iván intervino —No te ofendas, pero creo que no deberías tomarlo a la ligera, después de todo, Él podría estar vigilándonos secretamente— hizo una ligera pausa y volvió a tomar la palabra —Por cierto, me puedes contar ¿Por qué Doom está reforzando las defensas en toda Latveria?— al escuchar la pregunta, Ami se puso seria, recordando la situación que paso la noche pasada —Los _vampyrs _de Nehelenia_:_ eso es lo que pasa en Latveria, por eso Von Doom— dijo seria mente, provocando una mueca de miedo en el joven ruso —¿En serio? Después todo lo que pase por culpa de esas criaturas, creí que no volvería a verlos— aquella afirmación llena de temor de parte del ruso sorprendió a Mizuno, especialmente creyendo erróneamente que no conocía a aquellas criaturas.

— ¿Dices que ya los habías visto?— Iván solo asintió, desayunando en silencio, momento en el cual la germana intervino seriamente — ¡Por supuesto! Nosotros vimos varios de esas criaturas hace casi tres años en Serbia— declaró finalmente, reluciendo su rencor hacia las criaturas de la noche. —Muy bien, ya me quedó claro eso, pequeña entrometida— dijo molesta la mutante, quien esperaba la respuesta de Iván, quien simplemente comentó —Así fue como pasó Ami, pero te contare los detalles en otra ocasión, ahora quiero habar de nuestra pelea— y una vez más Bulleta fue desplazada de aquella conversación para su propia molestia, por lo cual decidió terminar su cereal.

—Buena idea, Iván, honestamente, quiero dejar el tema de Nehelenia para después, ¿De acuerdo?— Ami contestó a la inquietud de Iván en una forma en la cual ambos dejaron de lado el tema vampírico, para cuando terminaran su pelea — Ami, ¿De casualidad no sabes dónde vamos a pelear o a qué hora? En serio, creo que esta será mi primera pelea con una de mis semejantes en mucho tiempo— Dijo el ruso visiblemente emocionado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para ambas mujeres: para Bonnie, era una clara evidencia del estúpido instinto de pelea que tienen los mutantes, un prejuicio que existe en la mentalidad de los humanos sobre los mutantes y su comportamiento. Por parte de Ami aunque entendía la emoción de Iván por una buena pelea mutante, aun no entiende como él puede comportarse de una forma tan relajada e infantil ante un momento tan crítico como lo era una batalla en Latveria.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado, _Sputnik_?— le pregunto un tanto indignada por aquella actitud mostrada por el ruso, algo que le empieza a irritar —No quiero sonar como un fanfarrón o peor aún, como un patán, pero en verdad quiero medir fuerzas: pelear contigo será todo un honor Ami— contesto Iván emocionado, y seguro de enfrentar a Ami, lo cual ella encontró algo halagador e irritante a la vez.

En tanto, Bonnie ya terminó de comer su plato de cereal y su jugo de manzana, y antes de retirarse les comento con malicia y molestia a los mutantes a quienes observa con desprecio absoluto —Me largo de aquí, no quiero ver como terminan besándose, nos vemos en la arena de combate— declaro finalmente la cazamutantes, ante aquella platica de mutantes a los cuales considera como fenómenos genéticos. Pero el comentario de la alemana tensó el ambiente, porque ruborizó ligeramente a ambos mutantes —deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión, ¿No crees?— propuso Iván a una sorprendida Ami, quien solo se molesta — ¿Y darle gusto a esa lunática? ¡De ninguna forma!— en ese momento _Dark Mercury_ se levantó visiblemente ruborizada, llevándose su taza de té.

—_Interesante, al parecer mi querida colega le incomodo mi proposición. Aun así no debo confiarme—_ pensó el ruso con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, preparado para confrontar a Mizuno en las siguientes horas y terminando su desayuno, llevándose la taza de café a la audiencia del mediodía en el salón de recepciones.

Salón de Audiencias.

12:00 PM.

Luego de un nutritivo y completo desayuno estilo americano y de una charla tan tensa como una las cuerdas de un Stradivarius, los tres subalternos del monarca latveriano se presentaron en la sala de Audiencias en la planta principal del castillo para recibir instrucciones, previo al enfrentamiento entr_e Sputnik, _y _Dark Mercury_ en la arena privada de Von Doom. Ambos contendientes se presentaron ante Dr. Doom protocolariamente acompañado los tres subalternos más poderosos y leales aparecen detrás de él, especialmente Von Bardas y Simon Petrikov, mientras que Bulleta simplemente estaba como una espectadora más rodeada por Doombots y tropas humanas de infantería.

—Iván Koslov, _alias Sputnik,_ entraste en mi castillo, evadiendo gran parte de la vigilancia humana del castillo y destruyendo a mis Doombots, y todo por la cabeza de una psicópata alemana, que más bien parece una pelea de novios— dijo sarcásticamente el dictador, burlándose de los aludidos —Sin embargo, dado que no eres ninguna amenaza para Latveria, si derrotas a mi campeona _Dark Mercury,_ te dejare llevarte a la alemana. Pero, si fallas, trabajaras para mí en una misión especialmente peligrosa para cualquier persona: junto a mis colaboradores, en busca y aniquilar a los vampyrs que se encuentren Symkaria— decreto Von Doom su voluntad, descubriendo su engañoso plan puesto que Iván no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar aquel trato, por lo cual, el dictador estaba plácidamente viendo al joven ruso como otra de sus piezas de ajedrez en su guerra contra los vampiros.

— ¿Qué dices Von Doom?— exclamo Bulleta sorprendida — ¡Ese sujeto quiere mi cabeza en charola de plata! — vocifero la alemana desde el otro extremo de aquella sala, y fue escuchada por todo el público, apenando a la mayoría de los presentes — ¡Silencio! Recuerda que tú me debes la vida, y por lo tanto me pertenece hasta que yo diga lo contario, ¿Entiendes von Hood?— cuestionó finalmente tomando un ligero sorbo de vino tinto. Bulleta no tuvo más opción que callarse y volver a su lugar, mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate.

Por su parte, Ami toma la palabra de forma sorprendente —Doom, te aconsejo que no involucres al novato en tu pelea, tienes suficiente con tu ejercito de Doombots y con Bulleta y yo— declaró firmemente Mizuno, quien simplemente está siendo razonable por la inmadurez de Iván. Pero el dictador solo le contesta —No insistas Mizuno, el chico ya tiene edad suficiente para meterse en problemas. ¿Acaso no tendrás miedo de recibir una paliza?— dijo Von Doom sarcásticamente, provocándola —No le tengo miedo a este pobre cretino ¿Por quién me tomas?—responde ella, cayendo en el juego de provocaciones de Doom, al mismo tiempo que Iván esperaba su turno para tomar la palabra hasta que por fin decidió tomar la iniciativa —Quiero aclarar una cosa: después de esta pelea, Para bien o para mal, cambiara mi vida y mi forma de pelear, y todo será gracias a ti— expresó Koslov a Ami, quien simplemente pregunto extrañada — ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?— inmediatamente, Iván contesto de forma calmada y seria — Te agradezco el detalle, pero en verdad quiero pelear contigo, Bulleta pasó a segundo término, ¿Quieres saber la razón, Ami?— preguntó maliciosamente el joven ruso a su colega nipona, quien simplemente se cruzo de brazos dando una respuesta negativa, misma que así, interpreto el joven Koslov.

—Es muy sencillo: además de la cabeza de Bulleta, quiero darte una lección de humildad: aun recuerdo que me llamaste cretino, solo por ignorarte al principio— explico tajantemente Ivanovich, dando una mirada fulminante a la joven nipona, quien le responde — ¡De acuerdo _Sputnik!_ Acepto tu reto, y definitivamente te voy a enseñar de lo que soy capaz, pequeño mocoso— en ese momento ambos estrecharon sus manos en forma enérgica: mientras Ami congelaba su mano hasta el cero absoluto, Iván activo sus poderes piroquinéticos para contrarrestar el efecto provocando una densa nube de vapor. Von Doom al ver tal pacto entre mutantes, solo pensó—_Interesante: es la primera vez que un espectáculo tan ordinario casi me llega a fascinar, será excelente mientras dure—_ pensó finalmente mientras se hacen los preparativos para la pelea mutante.

Pero, sin que nadie lo supiera, los enemigos de Von Doom se han logrado infiltrar entre sus filas: mientras Von Doom termina su audiencia, en su oscuro castillo en la frontera con Rumania, la oscura reina recibe noticias de Latveria, especialmente sobre las noticias del enfrentamiento de los mutantes — ¡Alucard! Es el momento para atacar a Von Doom, ¡Envía a _La Niebla _sobre Latveria!— En ese momento, un joven vampiro aparece de la nada, el más grande de los guerreros de la noche desde hace casi trescientos años: el hijo del mismo conde Drácula: _El inmortal Alucard, _conocido también como: ¡El Campeón de Nehelenia!

**_[CONTINUARA...]_**


End file.
